jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Jesse, Xion and Luigi's Mansion
Jesse, Xion and Luigi's Mansion is an upcoming Jeffrey, Jaden, & Friends' Storm Adventures movie created by Ren the God of Humor and tigerman531. Plot: Jaden, Jeffrey and the others, and even Luigi have won a mansion from a contest, but they never entered it. Jaden and Jeffrey took the other members of the team and Mario to check it out. Jesse, Xion, and Luigi arrive later, only to find out that it's infested with ghosts, and that they've kidnapped Jaden, Jeffrey, Mario and the others! With the help of Pr. E. Gadd and his ghost fighting technology, Jesse, Xion, and Luigi must stop the ghosts, and rescue everyone in the mansion. Team members saved in order *Nursery Room - Berkeley Beetle, Brain, Scamper, Scootaloo, Fluttershy, Tammy, and DJ. *Storage Room - May, AppleJack, Nails, Sid, Batty Koda, *Boneyard - Mavis, Patch, Collette, *Cementary - Aqua, Alexis, Rarity, Sweetie Belle, Bartok, Rainbow Dash, and Jeffrey's Meowth. *Balcony - Shining Armor, Princess Cadence, Jeffrey's Pikachu, Twilight Sparkle, Spike, *Cold Storage - Manny, Ellie, Peaches, Diego, Shira, *Secret Altar - Jaden Yuki and Jeffrey Dragonheart. Ghosts caught *Neville: caught by Jesse *Lydia: caught by Xion *Chauncey: caught by Luigi *The Floating Whirlindas: caught by Jesse *Shivers: caught by May *Melody Pianissima: caught by Nails *Mr. Luggs: caught by AppleJack *Spooky: caught by *Bogmire: caught by *Biff Atlas: caught by Aqua *Miss Petunia: caught by Alexis *Nana: caught by *Slim Bankshot: caught by Rainbow Dash *Henry and Orville: caught by *Madame Clairvoya: caught by Fluttershy *Boolossus: caught by *Uncle Grimmly: caught by *Clockwork Soldiers: caught by *Sue Pea: caught by *Jarvis: caught by *Sir Weston: caught by *Vincent Van Gore: caught by *Bowser and King Boo: caught by Trivia *This is the first Adventure where Jesse is the main protagonist. *Princess Luna and Vanitas guest stars in this. *This adventure is also part of the Xion's Ohana Adventures series due to Xion being the second main protagonist. *May will become Xion's godmother at this point in the series. *Jaden and Jeffrey will have dropped some items just like Mario has. Jaden's items include a letter, his shoe, his duel deck, his duel disk and his Slifer Red jacket. Jeffrey's items include his glasses, his necklace, his communicator watch and a Batarang. *An epilogue will appear at the end of this Adventure. *Jesse and Xion will team up with Luigi and Professor E. Gadd again in Jesse, Xion & Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon. Scenes Anyone here? *(Jesse, Xion and Luigi enter the mansion) *Jesse: Geez.... Sure is creepy in here... *Xion: Yeah... *Jesse: Jaden?!? Alexis?!? May?!? Hello?!? *Xion: Mommy?! Daddy?! Tammy?! DJ?! *Jesse: They must be further in the mansion... *Xion: *gulps* *Jesse: You okay, Xion? *Xion: I'm a little scared... *Jesse: It's okay, Xion. I'm a little scared too. This place gives me an uneasy feeling. But we've gotta search this place for our family. *Xion: *hugs Jesse* *Jesse: *smiles* Just stay close to me and everything will be fine. *Xion: *smiles* Okay. *Jesse: Let's check upstairs. *Xion: *nods* *(Both walk upstairs to the door to the Parlor) *Jesse: *tries to open the door* Shoot! It's locked! *Xion: *looks to the left* There's another door!! Over there!! *Jesse: Alright. Let's try that one. *(Xion tries to open it, but to no avail) *Xion: This one is locked too. *Jesse: Well.... the only other door in this room is the one downstairs, but it's covered in thorns... *Xion: How are we gonna get in now? *Jesse: I don't know. Maybe the others didn't arrive here yet after all. *Xion: Then why do i have a bad feeling about this? *Jesse: Let's get outta here. *(On their way out, they see a faint orange cloud of some sort with a key in it) *Jesse: AH! *Xion: *gasps* *Jesse: What is that thing...? *Xion: I don't know. *(The faint orange cloud drops the key and goes through the door to the Foyer) *Xion: The key! *Jesse: I'm betting it opens the door upstairs! * (They take the key) * Jesse: Let's go back to that door. *Xion: *nods* *(Jesse, Xion and Luigi walk back upstairs to the door to the Parlor) *Jesse: Remember, no matter what happens in there, stay to close to me, Xion. *Xion: I will. *Luigi: *unlocks the door* *(Jesse, Xion and Luigi enter the Parlor room) *Xion: Whoa... *(As they look around, a ghost appears and scares them!) *Jesse: AAAAHHH!!!!!! *Xion: *screams* *Jesse: I don't believe it!!! It's a ghost!!!! *Xion: *gulps and hugs Jesse fearfully* *Jesse: I'll stop it!! *activates his Duel Disk* I summon Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat!!! *(Amethyst Cat gets summoned) *A.C: Let me at it, Jesse!!! *Jesse: Go get it, girl!!! *(Amethyst Cat tries to scratch the ghost but nothing happens) *Xion: Huh?! *A.C: Hey, kiddo! Think that Keyblade of yours might stop him?! *Xion: ...! *summons her Keyblade* One way to find out! *(Xion swings her Keyblade at the ghost, but it doesn't work and the ghost just laughs) *Xion: *gulps* At least we know it's not a Heartless... *(The ghost punches Xion back to Jesse) *Jesse: XION!!!! *holds her in his arms* Are you okay?!?! *Xion: Yeah. Thanks... *(The ghost approaches Luigi, Jesse and Xion) *Jesse: *shields Xion with his body* I love you, Xion!!! *Xion: *hugs Jesse* I love you too, Goddaddy Jesse!!! *(Suddenly, the ghost starts to get sucked up by a man using some sort of vaccuum!) *Jesse: What the-?! *Xion: Whoa! *(The man gets dragged by the ghost while still trying to suck it up. The ghost breaks free, laughs and disappears) *Jesse: Whoa.... *to the old man* Hey. Are you okay? *E. Gadd: Ouch...ooff...i sure take a lot of knocks in this line of work. I'm getting too old for this ghost-catching tomfoolery. *Xion: *smiles* Thank you for saving us, mister. *E. Gadd: Sure thing. Anyway, nice to meet you. I'm Professor E. Gadd. *Jesse: *smiles* Nice to meet you, E. Gadd. I'm Jesse Anderson and this is my goddaughter, Xion. *Xion: *smiles and does a cute curtsy* *Jesse: Tell us. Was that a real ghost we just saw? *E. Gadd: You bet it was. This house...i swear it seems to have more ghosts every day! What are young fellers like you doing around here, anyhoo? *Jesse: Well, you see- *(Suddenly, three more ghosts appear) *Xion: *gasps* Uh oh! Looks like our ghost brought some friends! *E. Gadd: This looks ugly! Alright, youngsters! Look lively! Follow me, posthaste!!! *Jesse: *nods, picks Xion up and puts her on Amythest Cat's back* Get Xion out of here! *A.C: Yes, Jesse. *to Xion* Hold on tight now. *Xion: *nods and bravely hangs on tight* *(Amythest Cat runs out the room and mansion with Xion) *(Soon, everyone arrives at E. Gadd's lab) Becoming Ghost Hunters *Xion: ...And that's why we're here. *Professor E. Gadd: So your name's are Luigi, Jesse and Xion? I think our paths were destined to cross. Well met, fellas! *Xion: Thank you, Professor. *Jesse: It's really nice to meet you too, but where exactly are we? *Professor E. Gadd: Hmm? Where this, you ask? Why, these cozy quarters are where i do my ghost studying. Professor E. Gadd's Ghost research laboratory! The Lab, if you're of a shortening mind. *Jesse: *smiles* Nice place you've got, E. Gadd. Sure looks safe. *Professor E. Gadd: You won this mansion in a contest you didn't even enter? Sounds pretty fishy to me... *Jesse: That's what I thought too before we even came. No one in our family entered any contest, that's for sure. And who'd give a mansion away in a contest. *Xion: It looks real though. *Professor E. Gadd: So you think the mansion exists, then. Strange. *Jesse: Strange? What's so strange about it? That places looks ancient to me and my goddaughter. *Professor E. Gadd: I've been living here since i was a lad of twenty or so, and I'll tell you: that mansion appeared just a few days ago! The spirits have fooled you! *Jesse: ..!!! What?!? *Xion: *gasps* *Jesse: I had a feeling winning a mansion was too good to be true!! *Xion: But how can this be...? *Professor E. Gadd: I don't know if it's a dream, an illusion or what-all, but i surely wouldn't be too happy winning a haunted house! *Jesse: I'm willing to bet those ghosts sent us the letter saying we "won" that mansion!! *Professor E. Gadd: Now that i get a look at you, i just recalled...a guy with a red hat kind of like yours went up to the mansion without even stopping to chat...and he never returned. Was he a dream too? *Jesse: ...!!!! Wait a minute.... Did you see anyone else with that red-hat man?! *Professor E. Gadd: Come to think of it, i did see a strange looking group with him. Two of the folks among them were wearing what looked like Duel Academy outfits. The other two in the group were holding hands. The young man wore a red shirt and his wife had blue hair. *Jesse: ...!!!!! No!! NO!!!!!! That was Jaden!!! He went into the mansion before we did!!! *Xion: *covers her mouth in shock* ...Daddy...Mommy... *Jesse: Listen, E. Gadd! Those people you saw?! That's our family!!! We have to save them!!! *Xion: And i knew i remembered Luigi from somewhere. The guy in the red hat you saw in his brother Mario!!! *Professor E. Gadd: What?! Those guys are your family?! Oh no! That's horrible! *Xion: We gotta help them somehow... *Professor E. Gadd: They won't stand a chance against those ghosts without my help! You have to go after them!! *Jesse: Us?! How? *Professor E. Gadd: Here's the plan: I'll teach you three to deal with ghosts so you can rescue your family, Jesse, Xion and Luigi. *Xion: Wow! Really?! *Jesse: Awesome!!! Hang in there, Jaden! May! I'm coming!! *Xion: Mommy. Daddy. I'll be there soon! *Professor E. Gadd: Allow me to show you how to catch the ghosts. *takes out a Poltergust 5000* *Xion: That's the same thing you used earlier. *Professor E. Gadd: Correct. I've made enough of these for about an army. Go ahead and take it. *Xion: *takes it* ...Forgive me, Professor. But it looks like an vacuum cleaner. *Professor E. Gadd: Yes, but it's no ordinary vacuum cleaner. Follow me to the training room and I'll show you how it works. Princess Luna Helps *(On their way back to the mansion) *Jesse: You ready for this, Xion? *Xion: I guess so. *(Suddenly, lightning flashes, and a mysterious but familiar looking chariot arrives) *Luigi: *screams* *Xion: ...! Is that...? *Jesse: Wait. I only know one person who rides that chariot. *(The chariot lands on the ground. The driver gets off the chariot and removes her hood to reveal.... Princess Luna) *Jesse: *Gasps* Princess Luna! *bows in respect* *Xion: *bows in respect too* *Luigi: *screams* *Xion: It's okay, Luigi. She's a friend of ours. *Princess Luna: *smiles* We meet again, Jesse and Xion. *Jesse: It's an honor, your highness. But what brings you here? *Princess Luna: I sensed that your family was in trouble. *Jesse: ....! You did? *Princess Luna: *nods* A mysterious force was responisble for their disappeance. So i came to investigate. You two are lucky that you were not captured by the spirits too. *Jesse: *to Xion* So it's true! Jaden and the others DID get here before us! *Xion: *gasps* *Jesse: Your highness. I think we've been tricked. You see we "won" this mansion in a contest we never even entered. *Princess Luna: Whoever lured you here with those lies must be the culprit responsible. *Jesse: And if our hunch is correct, than we've gotta go back in there and search the places for our family. *Xion: They could be anywhere... *Princess Luna: Very well than. I shall assist you in rescuing your family. *Xion: You will?! *Princess Luna: Yes. My sister knew about the disturbance too, and wished she could help, but unfortunately was busy with royal duties. So I went in her place. *Xion: Oh, okay. I'm just glad you're here. *Jesse: Thank you SO much your highness! *Princess Luna: You are quite welcome. *sees Luigi* And who's this? *Jesse: Oh! That's Luigi. He too came here 'cause apparently, he too won the contest. *Xion: So did his brother Mario. *Jesse: And we were told Mario was seen going in that mansion too. *Princess Luna: Then there is no time to waste. Possessed Paintings *Jesse: What is it, Princess Luna? *Princess Luna: I sense something dark about these candles. *Xion: Me too... *Jesse: Perhaps we should snuff them out. *Xion: *nods* *Jesse: *uses his Poltergust to snuff out the candles* *(an evil cackle is heard) *Painting 1: WHO put out my candles?! YOU, Mr. Lime-Green, Blue Hair, and Nobody? *Jesse: AH!!!! It talked!!! *Xion: Whoa!!! *Princess Luna: The spirits are speaking!!! *Painting 2: Well, dark rooms are dangerous around here...Yesss... *Xion: *Hugs Jesse's leg fearfully* *Painting 3: THEY love the dark.... and now THEY will get YOU!! Bloo-heh! *Jesse: What're you talking about? *Painting 4: Now you're in for it! Blugh-huh! *Painting 5: Just like little Red-Cap, Slifer Slacker, and Dragon-Boy before you... *Jesse: Wait. "Slifer Slacker"?......! Jaden! He WAS here! *Xion: "Dragon-Boy"? ...!! Daddy!! *Jesse: Alright!!! Start talking!!! Where is our family?!? Where are you hiding them?!?! *Xion: ...Where are they? Where are my mommy and daddy?! Tell me!! *Painting 1: May you wander lost in the darkness.... forever! *Jesse: Don't change the subject!!! Now WHERE is Jaden and the others?!?!?! *Xion: Where are they?!? *(The paintings just laugh) *Painting 1: Are you afraid of the dark, little men and girl? Are you? Huh? *Jesse: What?! Of coarse I'm not afraid of the dark!! *Xion: *growls* Neither am i!! *Painting 1: Blah-ha! Here THEY are now! *Jesse: What? *(A ghost appears behind them) *Jesse: *gasps* It's go time!!! *Xion: I got him!!! *uses her Poltergust 3000 on the ghost* *Jesse: You've got him!!! *(After a brief struggle, Xion sucks in the ghost with her Poltergust 3000) *Xion: Take that!! *(Another ghost appears) *Jesse: ...! This one's mine! *shines the light at the ghost and starts sucking up the ghost* *Xion: Go, Godfather Jesse!! *(After a brief struggle, Jesse manages to suck up the ghost) *Jesse: Ha ha!!! Take that, ghost!!! *Xion: Way to go! *(One more ghost appears) *Luigi: *uses his Poltergust 3000 to catch the ghost* *(The lights come back on with the last ghost caught) *Xion: *to the painting* Start talking! Where are my parents?!? *(No response is made) *Jesse: Um, Xion? I think it's just a lifeless painting again. *Xion: No!! It can't be!!! he knows where my mommy and daddy are!!! He's gotta tell me!!! He's just gotta!!! *Princess Luna: Xion! I'm afraid Jesse's right. It's just a painting now. The spirit that possessed it has fled. *Xion: *sighs sadly and sobs quietly* *Jesse: *hugs Xion gently* Xion. I'm worried about the others as you are. I'm really worried if we'll find May and Jaden. But we can't give up. This place is huge. They could be anywhere. So we'll just look in every room until we find everyone. *Xion: *hugs Jesse back and sniffs* *Princess Luna: Xion. What you saw was a deception of the spirits. They have been known eo be awfully mischievous and deceiving. You can't let them get to you. That's what they want. If you want to save your parents and family, than you have to be brave. *Xion: *sighs* I know. *Jesse: She's right. Think. What would your father do right now? *Xion: He'd think of who would be responsible for all of this. *Jesse: And that's what we're gonna do, Xion! *smiles* I know you can do this. You're as brave as your mother and father are. *Xion: *smiles* *Jesse: *smiles* Feel better? *Xion: *nods* Yeah. *Jesse: *smiles* That's my goddaughter. *Xion: *smiles* Thanks. *Jesse: *thinks to himself* I just hope I can keep this up. I've never been a leader before... *Xion: *thinks to herself* I'll find you, mommy and daddy. I promise. *Princess Luna: *notices something* Guys! Look! *points to a chest* *Jesse: .... Strange. I don't remember seeing that here. *Xion: *taps it with her Keyblade* *(A key pops out) *Xion: A key? *picks it up* *Jesse: It must open that door over there. *(Xion gives the key to Luigi, who uses it to unlock the door) *Jesse: Everyone ready before we go through? *(They all nod) More Ghost Hunting * (Jesse opens the door to the Anteroom) * Xion: Where are we now? * Jesse: Looks like an Anteroom. * (The door behind them gets blocked in thorns) * Xion: *sees this* Well, they're not gonna let us go back that way. * Princess Luna: The spirits in this room are challenging us. * Jesse: Then let's show 'em what we're made of! Portrait Ghosts *(A hum is heard in Jesse's pocket) *Jesse: ...!!! Whoa!! *takes out his Game Boy Horror and turns it on* *Professor E. Gadd: Hold up a sec, fellas! It's me, Professor E. Gadd! *Jesse: *smiles* Hi, E. Gadd! What is it? *Professor E. Gadd: I'm detecting spirits stronger than we've yet seen lurking ahead. I think...it must be some of those escaped gallery ghosts!! *Xion: What?! *Jesse: Shouldn't be a problem. We'll get them just like the other ghosts we've caught so far. *Professor E. Gadd: You should know that they're really different from the other ghosts you've seen so far. They don't show their hearts easily. Nope, not at all. *Jesse: Than how do we catch them? *Professor E. Gadd: When you find one, you should first use the X button to search it's heart for clues. Sometimes you can learn the best way to surprise 'em! *Xion: So we'll need the element of surprise on our side. *Jesse: Thank goodness the Game Boy Horror allows us to check their hearts. *Professor E. Gadd: Well, I'll be crossing my fingers, fellas. *Jesse: Thanks, E. Gadd. We'll be careful. *turns off the Game Boo Color* ...... Xion. Stay here in the foyer 'til I get back. *Xion: No. I'm coming with you. *Jesse: Xion. If these portrait ghosts are as powerful as E. Gadd said, I can't risk them hurting you. I'm leaving you here in the Foyer with Princess Luna. *Princess Luna: I admire your bravery, Jesse. But with all due respect, you and Luigi can't go off on your own. *Jesse: We won't. We're gonna go in there first together, and than after we check it out, we will come back to let y'all know if it's safe or not. *Xion: I don't know, Goddaddy. They could just lead you into a trap... *Jesse: And if something happened to you because of them, I'd feel like a horrible godfather to you. I can't risk you getting hurt in there... *(With no other choice in mind, Xion began to use her "cute look" at Jesse) *Jesse: ...!!! Xion! No! I can't risk the ghosts hurting you like back in the Foyer! I love you too much!! *Xion: *keeps using her cute look* *Jesse: Xion! I told you! I'll come back for you after Luigi and I check to see if it's safe! *Xion: *keeps using her cute look and sheds a tear* *Jesse: *sighs in defeat* Alright... alright.... You can come with me, Princess Luna and Luigi... *Xion: *hugs him* *Princess Luna: Jesse. I know you value the safety of your family, but i sense that there's more going on here than just regular ghosts and portrait ghosts. Something sinister resides with this mansion. *Jesse: *sighs and hugs his goddaughter back* I just can't bare to lose anyone... Especially my goddaughter... *Princess Luna: *puts her hoof on Jesse's shoulder* You won't. Not as long as we stay together and don't get separated. *Jesse: .... Alright, Xion. Just promise me one thing: You stay close to me no matter what happens. *Xion: I promise. *thinks for a moment* But if we DO get separated somehow, we should keep our communicators on at all times. Just in case. *Princess Luna: *nods and smiles* Good. You're thinking like your father already. *Jesse: Thank you for understanding, Xion. *Xion: *smiles and kisses Jesse on the cheek* *Jesse: *sighs one more time* What a softie I'm turning out to be... *Luigi: *nervously opens the door* *Jesse: Here we go... *Xion: *stays close to Jesse* *Princess Luna: I'm sensing a lot in this hallway. *Xion: ...Well, where should we start? *Jesse: Six doors? I guess anyone would do. *(Jesse and Xion suddenly see what appeared to be a trail of gold coins leading to a door) *Jesse: ..... I don't like the looks of this.... *Xion: Me either. *Princess Luna: No doubt it is a trick the ghosts set up for us. * Luigi: *opens the door where the gold coins lead to and suddenly gets painfully flattened by it* * (Jesse and Xion help him up) * Princess Luna: I was right! That door is a fake! * Xion: At least we know what we're dealing with so far. Mr. Luggs *(An obese ghost is seen on a dining room chair eating something) *Jesse: Whoa!!! Fat ghost!!! *Xion: I can't imagine how he died. *AppleJack: Whatever, y'all!! Let's just catch him!!! *(Mr. Luggs doesn't pay attention to Luigi and the others. He just continues eating) *DJ: Uh...excuwse me. Mr. Wuggs? *Nails: *waves his four hands* Hey!!! Hello?!? Woo-Hoo!!! Right here!!!! *Scootaloo: Yo!! Mister!! *(Mr. Luggs just continues eating) *Princess Luna: It appears this ghost is more focused on eating than he is on anything else. *Fluttershy: Then how are we gonna catch him? *Nails: Maybe he'll see us after he's done eating. *Xion: Well, we can't wait that long! *uses her Poltergust 3000 to start sucking up the food Mr. Luggs was eating* *Tammy: ...!!! What'we you doing, big sistew?!? *Xion: Making sure he knows that dinnertime's over! *(A grunting noise is heard from both sides of the dining room) *Sid: *gasps* What's that noise?! *(Two ghost waiters appeared) *Jesse: ...!!! Stop them!!! Don't let them near that fat ghost!!! *shines a light at one of the waiter ghost* *May: *uses her Poltergust 3000 to catch the waiter ghost* *Nails: *shines his light on the other waiter ghost* *Fluttershy: *uses her Poltergust 3000 to catch the second waiter ghost* *Beetles: That takes care of those two! *Xion: Now for him! Bogmire * (The heroes get teleported back to the cemetery and the captives are released) * Aqua: *frees herself from her bounds* Xion?!?! * Xion: *smiles widely* MOMMY!!! *rushes up to her and hugs Aqua with a face full of tears* * Aqua: *hugs her back and sheds tears as well* Oh thank goodness you're alright, my little princess! * Xion: *shedding tears* I was so scared... * Aqua: *kisses Xion on her forehead* It's okay sweetie. I'm safe now thanks to you. * Baby DJ: *rubs his head on Aqua's leg* Xion, Mr. Anderson and Lwuigi saved us. * Xion: *sniffs* I almost thought I'd never see you again... * Aqua: *strokes her hair and smiles* You can't get rid of me that easily. * Xion: *smiles tearfully* I love you mommy. * Aqua: *smiles* I love you too, sweetie. * Alexis: *frees herself and gets up* Jesse!! * Jesse: Alexis!!! Boy am I glad to see you!! * Xion: ...! *smiles* Aunt Alexis! * Alexis: ...!!! *smiles* Xion!!! *hugs her next* * Xion: *hugs her back* * Alexis: *smiles as she hugs* I'm happy to see you too, Xion. * Xion: *smiles* I'm so glad you're okay too, Aunt Alexis. * Alexis: *smiles* I can't thank you enough for saving me. * Xion: *smiles* We didn't do it alone. * Alexis: *smiles* I know. *kisses Xion's cheek* * Xion: *giggles* * Rainbow Dash: *moans and gets up* My head.... * Jeffrey's Meowth: *groans* I need a vacation...and an Advil... * Bartok: We were no match for those ghosts... * Xion: *smiles* Guys! * Sweetie Belle: ...! Jesse? Xion? * May: *smiles* It's okay. You're safe again, Sweetie Belle. * Rarity: *gasps* * AppleJack: Are you okay, Rarity? * Rarity: I thought we'd never get out of there! * Jesse: ....!!! But wait!! Where's Jaden and Jeffrey?! Do you know where they are?! * Alexis: .... *looks sad* We don't know... * Aqua: We got ambushed by ghosts on the balcony, and that's the last thing i remember... * Xion: Than... daddy's still in the mansion? * Aqua: Yes, sweetie. I'm sorry. I don't know where your father is being kept... * (Though she felt sad by this news at first, Xion suddenly gained a determined look) * Xion: ...I'm not giving up on him or Uncle Jaden! We'll find them and Mario even if we have to turn this place upside down! * Alexis: *smiles* That's my brave little niece. * Nails: Where do we start off though? * Jesse: Let's check the courtyard on the other side of the wall. * Aqua: Right. * Bartok: Hey. We're going over there, you'll need the key. *takes out a green key* * Xion: *smiles* Thanks, Uncle Bartok. *takes it* * (A buzz sound is hear) * Alexis: What's that? * E. Gadd: KRZZZ.... Lu....i....gi......KRZZZ....Je...s.....se.......KRZZZ.....Xi...on.......KRZZZ * Xion: *checks the Game Boy Horror* Professor? * E. Gadd: Xion! Jesse?! Luigi!! Can you hear me? * Xion: Yeah! We can hear you, Professor E. Gadd. * Sweetie Belle: Who're you talking to? * Baby Tammy: Pwrofessor E. Gadd. He made the Pwoltergust machwines that caught the gwhosts and saved us. * Rainbow Dash: So that's where you got the cool gadgets from!! * Xion: *smiles* * Jesse: What is it, E. Gadd? * E. Gadd: Good to hear you're all still OK! I lost your signal when that lightning struck. * Xion: Sorry, E. Gadd. We had our hands full with a strong ghost. But we caught him AND saved more of our family members, including my mommy and aunt. * E. Gadd: Really? Oh that's wonderful to hear, Xion! I'm so happy for you! * Xion: *smiles* Biff Atlas *(Biff punches Jesse sending him flying to a wall and several sets of weights fall on him, injuring him) *Xion: *rushes to Jesse* Are you okay?! *Jesse: *moans* Don't worry.... about me! Catch the ghost! *Xion: Not without you! *summons her Keyblade* *Nails: Look out! *pushes Xion out of the way of Biff's punches* *Xion: Whoa! Thanks, Uncle Nails! *Alexis: Jesse's right! We need to catch him! *Aqua: Let's do it! *Rainbow Dash: I'll show him!!! *punches a punching bag at Biff, knocking him to the floor, and his heart shows* *Xion: *shines a light at Biff, stunning him* *Aqua: *starts using her Poltergust 3000 on Biff* *Biff: *struggles to break free as he drops pearls* * Aqua: *keeps trying* You're not getting away so easily!! * Xion: Come on, mommy! You've got this! *(At last, Aqua manages to catch the ghost!) *Bartok: Alright! She did it! *Aqua: ...! *smiles* I did it! *Princess Luna: *smiles* You sure did. * Xion: *smiles, then gasps and runs to Jesse* * Jesse: *moans in pain* * May: Jesse! * Xion: I gotta heal you! * Beetles: But you're still a beginner in Cantus' teachings! *Xion: I have to try, Uncle Beetles. *sighs and starts singing* There is a castle on a cloud. I like to go there in my sleep. Aren't any floors for me to sweep. Not in my castle on a cloud. *(As she sings, a blanket of magic is created that covers Jesse) *Xion: *singing* There is a room full of toys. There are a hundred boys and girls. Nobody shouts or talks too loud. Not in my castle on a cloud. *(Jesse is healed) *Jesse: *smiles* Wow. I feel a lot better now! Thanks, Xion! *Xion: *smiles* You're welcome, Godfather Jesse. *May: Jesse! *hugs Jesse and kisses him on the lips* * Aqua: *smiles* * Bartok: Let's get the key and move on. * Xion: Right. * (Xion tabs the chest with her Keyblade and a lot of gold coins, dollar bills, some gold bricks and a diamond comes out!) * Meowth: Whoa! * Rainbow Dash: Wow! We're rich! ...... Er! * Patch: Amazing! * Jesse: Remember, y'all. We're here to save our family. Not for the money. * Aqua: He's right. * Jesse: I mean I'm pretty happy to be finding these gems and riches in this place, but this isn't our top priority. *Fluttershy: .... We could use the money we find here for a good cause. *Xion: Sounds fair. *Baby Tammy: *sees the diamond* Oooooooh! Pwetty! *Baby DJ: Wow! *Rarity: *smiles* Fascinating isn't it? *Xion: *smiles* Madame Clairvoya *Jesse: Okay, y'all. We have all of Mario's items, Jaden's items and Jeffrey's items. Let's go see Madame Clairvoya. *Aqua: Who? *(As the Justice Guardians walk along) *Xion: One of the Portrait Ghosts. But she's actually been helping us find you. *Bartok: Can you trust her though? *Jesse: We do. *May: She didn't seem hostile like the other ghosts. She said if we found dropped items, she could use her powers to see ANYTHING related with them. *Baby DJ: And she seemed nice too. *Alexis: ..... If she can help us find Jaden, Mario and Jeffrey, I'll do it. *Aqua: After what's happened tonight, I'm willing to go on a little faith. Plus, we do need all the help we can get. *(They arrive at her door) *Jesse: Ready? *Xion: *nods* *(They enter her room) *Scootaloo: Madame Clairvoya?! *Baby Tammy: *looks around* *Rainbow Dash: Yeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaah.... I don't think anyone's here. *Nails: Remind me again how she appeared. *Xion: We shined a flashlight on her crystal ball. Then she suddenly appeared. *Princess Luna: Go ahead, Xion. *Xion: *uses her flashlight on the crystal ball* *(The light causes the crystal ball to magically glow and bring Madame Clairvoya back into the room) *Bartok: ...! Wow! *Madame Clairvoya: You have returned, my friends. *Alexis: This is her? *Xion: Uh-huh. *Madame Clairvoya: How may I assist you? *May: Sorry if we're bothering you, Madame, but we'd like you to look at something. Please. *Xion: *nods* *Madame Clairvoya: Hm? What is this object you have here? Show it please, to Madame Clairvoya. *Luigi: *shows Mario's glove* *Xion: *shows Jeffrey's glasses* *Jesse: *shows Jaden's duel deck* *Aqua: *looks worried* *Madame Clairvoya: Wh-what is this? If it isn't Mario's Glove! Ah-hah! Still damp with the sweat of the living! And if it isn't Jaden's duel deck! Ah-hah! Looks a little dusty like it hasn't been touched in a while! *Baby DJ: *looks at his sisters* *Madame Clairvoya: Ah...and Jeffrey's glasses! A little dusty on the lens, but nothing that cleaning can't fix! *Jesse: Yes. We'd like you to take a look see what you can with these items, madame. Please. *Madame: Hm? Just one moment.... Did I just say Mario? Jaden? Jeffrey?! Could it be... THAT Mario, Jaden and Jeffrey?! * Xion: *nods* * Alexis: Yes. They're our family, madame. * Madame Clairvoya: Ahhh, I see now. Well I see everything, so I saw it before, but now I REALLY see it. So you are the brother of the famous Mario.... And that means.... you guys are the famous Justice Guardians!! * Baby DJ: Uh-huh. * Beetles: Huh. Guess we never told her who we are. Surprising. * The Blackout! *(Lightning starts to strike) *Tammy: *gasps* Uh oh... *Shining Armor: Geez... the weather sure is getting intense. *Jesse: We'd better get inside. *(Suddenly lightning strikes a spire on the mansion causing the lights to go out!) *DJ: Whoa! Clockwork Soldiers *Jesse: *uses the key to unlock the door* *(They follow him into a room full of clocks) *Aqua: Where are we? *Jesse: *smiles* Looks like Gepetto's workshop. *Spike: All that's missing is Pinocchio. *Baby Tammy: *coos happily* Toys!!! *Baby DJ: *smiles* Wow! *Alexis: Careful now. The lights are off in here. Which means there could be ghosts. *Fluttershy: Oh, my... *Scootaloo: ...!!!!! *looks scared* I think you spoke too soon.... *(There are three ghosts of wind-up toy soldiers in the room that stand still) *Xion: *aims her Poltergust 3000 at the ghosts, then looks at the cubs* Stay close. *(The cubs get behind Xion) *Jesse: *prepares his Poltergust 3000 too* *(The ghosts don't even move) *Nails: ......? They're not attacking? *May: They're not even moving. *Xion: This doesn't feel right. *Baby Tammy: ..... *cautiously approaches one* *Rarity: Now you be careful, Tammy!! *Baby Tammy: *sniffs one of the ghost soldiers and it doesn't budge a bit* Nothing. It's wike a statue. *Xion: Hm... *Rainbow Dash: So what're we supposed to do? Sit here and wait for nothing or until they move? *(As the team talked, DJ looked at the clocks) *Baby DJ: ...Guys? I'm no geniwus wike Mr. Dwragonhweart. But maybe the clocks have something to do with thwose ghosts. *Apple Bloom: You think so? *Baby DJ: *nods* Uh-huh. *Scamper: Maybe the kid's onto something. *Xion: *to the team* Check all the clocks. *Aqua: *picks one up and gently winds it up* *May: *gently winds one up too* *(The one Aqua plays starts to play a pleasant melody) *Baby Tammy: Oooh! *Princess Cadence: *smiles* Lovely. *Xion: *smiles* Wow. *Alexis: *turns on a cuckoo clock* *Sid: Think this will work? *Xion: If it does, get ready. *Twilight: Keep turning on the clocks. *(Luigi and some members winded up some more clocks. Even the cubs turned on a couple nearby clocks) *Jesse: Keep your guard up, y'all! *Patch: *growls* Vs. King Boo, Bowser and Vanitas * Category:Jaden's Adventures Category:Jeffrey and Friend's Adventures Category:Xion's Ohana Adventures Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Tigerman531 Category:Spin-Off crossover films